Invictus
Invictus was born in 684M41 on Prandium, once the most beautiful of all planets in the Realm of Ultramar, the home of the Ultramarine Chapter. He showed early on signs of exceptional prowess in combat and to the pride of his family was soon chosen to become an Ultramarine. In training Invictus first discovered his inclination towards fire arms and showed as much, if not even more, talent to use them to bring a swift end to his foes. Directly after becoming a full-fledged Battle-Brother Invictus could distinguish himself in battle, becoming over the years well versed in all ways of Battle. When he was offered a place in a Devastator Squad though, Invictus accepted gladly, still favouring the use of fire arms over all other ways to wage war. Over the centuries he kept perfecting his techniques and became a veteran of many wars. In 745M41. Ultramar was attacked by an arm of Hive Fleet Behemoth and only at great costs could the enemy be repelled. Invictus fought alongside his Brothers and shot down numerous xenos with his heavy Bolter, but could not stop the extermination of his former homeworld. This ingrained a deep routed hatred for the Tyranids and Hive Fleet Behemoth in particular, that 250 years later is still burning bright in Invictus’ heart. He has studied every morsel of information he was able to find about this particular xenos and time and again volunteered for missions that involved his hated foe. Invictus was assigned to Kill-Team Stag in light of Brother Heinrich’s vow and own hatred of the Tyranids and both get along exceptionally well, Heinrich seeing in Invictus a kindred soul, even if the weapons they choose to cut down the foe are completely different. If Heinrich is not cloistering himself away to cope with the presence of not one but two Librarians in his Kill-Team or training the Stags, as he dubbed them, he and Invictus can often be found bend over cards of the Jericho Reach interpreting and studying the movements of Hive Fleet Dagon or discussing every bit of information they can gather together about the Dagon Overlord, a foe both would like to see dead rather today than tomorrow. Invictus does so far not maintain a close relationship to the rest of his Kill-Team as he spends any free time with his studies of the Reaches Tyranid movements and evolutions, but even so he got the feeling that Jock from the Storm Wardens seems to be avoiding him as best as possible. A worry that he could discard during their first mission together on the moon Tantalus to extract Magos Biologis Vyakai who had collected valuable data on the Tyranids of Hive Splinter Fleet Dagon. Invictus had been given command of the Kill-Team for that mission and Brother Jock had been nothing but respectful of that position and had lended invaluable tactical advice during it's course. All Kill-Team members had functioned well, but Brother Eric's hot headed nature proofed testing at times. Nontheless the mission was carried out successful and Invictus could distinguish himself once more as an exceptional marksman, no doubt fuelled by his hatred for the Tyranids of which he killed countless smaller organisms and even almost single handedly a Hive Tyrant. The next mission would again play to Invictus' strength and inclination as they were sent to recover a geneseed sample to veryfy Magos Vyakai's data gathered on Tantalus. Invictus was again able to distinguish himself in combat against his hated foe. When the mission ended in taking out the Broodlord, but without having been able to recover a gene sample, it was Invictus idea to board the Hive Ship to sever the Hive mind and stall the invasion. Which would also allow for a second chance to gather a pure gene sample. The mission was a success and Invictus was instrumental in holding the position at the main node long enough for Brother Tobit to place the explosives. His next mission took him to Vanity, close to the Hadex Anomaly, to find out more about the Mechanicus involvement with Chaos forces in the Reach. During this mission the Kill-Team encountered a greater Deamon of Thorne that was taken down by Jock, but with the massive help of Invictus' Heavy Bolter. The team also found a xenon relic of at the time unknown origin. Invictus curiosity got the better of him which lead to him releasing a trapped C'tan from his Tesseract Prison. He survived the incident, but has sustained heavy burns that scarred him so strongly that he is now almost unrecognizable. Nevertheless his wounds have been healed and when Brother Israeli asked to pursue an unscheduled further mission on Vanity, he could count on Invictus help.